Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Bbsiriusxe2x80x99.
Botanical classification: Begonia elatior (Begonia).
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia elatior known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Bbsiriusxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, in 1998. The new variety is a product of a planned breeding program and is a cross of an unnamed, unpatented variety of Begonia tuberosa (female) and an unnamed, unpatented variety of Begonia socotrana (male). The breeding program is directed to establishing various phenotype characteristics. The new variety differs in its flower color and its double flowers as compared to its parents. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety, when grown in a glass greenhouse has a response time for rooting from a terminal cutting of 14-18 days.